<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Three Holmeses by ughdotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688157">The Three Holmeses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom'>ughdotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, No Eurus Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a third Holmes sibling... London beware</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Three Holmeses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my 100th posted fic! Yay!!!!!!! Follow me @gender-snatched on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Greg had been getting used to dating Mycroft Holmes. Sure, there were always surprises, but by now he knew most things about Mycroft. Which is why he was so confused when he entered Mycroft’s apartment to find a teenager rummaging around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Myc! There’s some kid rummaging around in here!” Greg called, setting down his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>some kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” the kid said haughtily, straightening up and looking over Greg. He knew that voice. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not come kid, Gregory.” Mycroft said, coming out of the kitchen with two cups of tea, handing one to Greg and the other to the kid. “That is my sibling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was scared you’d say that. How did you end up with a 17 year old sibling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re 15.” Mycroft corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old was your mom when you were born?” Greg asked Mycroft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see how that’s relevant. Gregory, this is Nico. Nico, this is Gregory. He’s my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s obvious, no one could call you Myc but a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you and Sherlock have a whole sibling you forgot to tell me, and most likely John, about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gregory, Nico just prefers to not be known.” Mycroft moved to the side of his boyfriend, locking their hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, John and I get to know about any siblings.” Greg said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t any more siblings.” Nico assured him, sipping their tea. “At least, none that I know about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg sighed and slouched down into his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myc, can you take me to Sherlock’s place?” Nico asked, standing up and pulling on their leather jacket covered in patches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get here?” Mycroft asked Nico, opening the door and all shooing them out to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hitchhiked. Oh don’t look at me like that, Greg, I have a knife and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell when they want me dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the first time you’ve been nice to a cop ever.” Mycroft said in surprise as they all piled into the car, Greg at the front to drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Horrid, wasn’t it? Anyway, Greg, quit your job, I’ll pay you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greg is not going to quit his job, sibling mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boring. Make him do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to make him quit his job due to your hatred of cops. I didn’t quit my government position because you hate the government. And you still talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mummy makes me. May I speak to the queen someday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t trust you. We’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico bounded out of the car excitedly, running to the door and knocking hurriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open, and Ms Hudson found herself being hugged by a redheaded teenager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ms Hudson!” Nico crowed. “Is Sherlock in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course dear, go right up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you even come to my house?” Mycroft grumbled as he and Greg followed Nico up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more fun to break into. Also Greg was less likely to just shoot me. Because I’m white.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gregory is respectable and is fair. He isn’t anymore racist than a normal white person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Then he should quit his motherfucking job! Sherlock! I’m here! Where are you and the boyfriend?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sherlock emerged from the kitchen excitedly. “Nico!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock.” John said, coming out of the kitchen behind him. “Who is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my sibling, Nico!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a sibling I know nothing about, Sherlock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Nico doesn’t like people knowing they exist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s called being mentally ill. Hello John. I’ve heard so much about you, Sherlock really loves you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks. I’m still upset that I didn’t know you existed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sure! That’s most people’s reaction. So,” Nico flopped down onto the couch. “Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Nico?” Sherlock asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bored at school. Wanted some fun. Thought I could help solve a murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, good news.” Greg said, checking his phone. “There’s been a murder. Shall I unleash the Holmeses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” The three Holmes siblings chorused.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>